User talk:Tavisource
Thanks :) Hey! Thanks for helping out on the wikia, if you see anything that needs doing feel free to do it :) JennaJonas 19:11, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Still getting my head around wiki stuff :)- unsigned comment from User:JennaJonas (talk • ) Bulbapedia? Are you the same user??--CoolPikachu 03:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) admin Hi there, it looks like you've been making some good contributions here! Thanks for the offer to take up adminship on this wiki. I see it's only been about a week since you've been here though, so I would encourage you to stay a bit longer and continue making helpful edits. Check in with me in a couple of weeks and we'll review the request again. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 01:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hope you become an admin Tavis :D--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 02:13, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 02:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Btw Do you like As the Bell Rings?--'☆Cool'Pikachu! :::::Never felt like watching it.--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 00:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol okay thxs anyways (Just looking 4 people to join the wiki i made).--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 00:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::OOO! I'll join for fun! Where is it?--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 00:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) admin, again Hi Tavisource, I went ahead and made you an admin. You've been doing some good work here, so use your new powers wisely! Please let me know if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 21:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 22:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, again. I made you a Bureaucrat, so you're free to admin those you feel will best serve this wiki. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah! Hey! I have no idea what page they are talking about, as far as I know the only page with all the spells on etc is not one even considered to be deleted. JennaJonas 19:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ---- tip Thanks 4 the t1p. :)--WildMIKE123v2 22:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Have you considered the ideas I sent you in my emails?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Alex Does Good Do you know why the page is going to be deleted? The discussion page for its deletion doesn't really help.--User:Conmyster Pages I'm new here, and I was wondering if you knew how to create a page? I've got a page that I wanted to create, but I don't see the button for it. Could you help me out? Thanks! POOF! --PoofPixie10 22:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to create a page on Justin's best friend, Zeke. DON'T STEAL MY IDEA OR I'LL POOF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, could you help me create a personalized signature? I'm a part of several other wikis and I still can't find anyone who will answer my question!!! :D Thanks! POOF! --PoofPixie 23:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good point, about the mystical administrator powers. *bow* I am not worthy, I am not worthy. *bow* How am I supposed to remember all of that every time I want to do a new signature?!?!?!?!?! --PoofPixie10 15:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are confused You made a mistake. I'm SmokeHeart on the Warriors Wiki. I didn't realize that I hadn't signed out when I left a message. I'm the same person, so you can delete what you wrote on my talk page. Sorry for the confusion. Next time I go from one wiki to another, I'll make sure I've logged out. --PoofPixie Thanks! I LOVE your greeting to new users! I LOVE Wizard of Waverly Place and I'm glad that there's a wiki on it. I can't thank you and the person who created the website enough! I LOVE Max Russo because he's so cute and I wish he was my brother! --User: WAS4444 Hi Hello thanks for the message and i hope you like the place i made i like it TTYL- woman500 P.S. how do i make those signitures?! I know I spelled it wrong!! I'm writing a story about wizards of waverly place iyw2k ( a.k.a If you want to know)=)--Woman500 00:52, 2 June 2009 Woman500 Never mind on the signitures I GOT THIS!!!!! ( quote from GEORGE LOPEZ)I heart JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! come see my page if you love them too =) ---- Hey Taviscore ! Thanks for the message you left in my talk page . Well , I am not that new here , but thanks for your help ! cheers , --[[User:Raamapriya|'Raamapriya']] ([[User talk:Raamapriya|''Owl me!]]) 02:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) okay, I understand what you say , so okay. Looks like I'll have to edit my sig . Cheers ! --[[User:Raamapriya|'Raamapriya']]([[User talk:Raamapriya|''Owl me!]]) 02:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC)